Omelette Mornings
by Sandylee007
Summary: After a night of arguing with Sasuke, Naruto wakes up to a much more pleasant morning. YAOI NaruSasu FLUFFY ONESHOT


A/N: I was supposed to send this out in to the world AGES ago, but then my computer crashed (winces) LUCKILY (?) it didn't take this along. (beams)

I was half-jokingly dared to write a fluff by a wonderful reader, so here's what came out. (grins)

Happy delayed birthday, teme!

WARNINGS: YAOI, oddness, mild AU, etc. (grins)

DISCLAIMER: Oh please… (snorts) I barely own a pair of shoes!

Awkay, because I'm in a huge hurry, I've gotta start tuning out. I REALLY hope you'll enjoy this one! (gulps nervously)

* * *

**Omelette Mornings**

* * *

When a twenty-years-old Naruto woke up slowly that early morning, he was immediately in a bad mood although he wasn't sure why at first.

He'd always hated mornings with great passion, and now he also had a killer headache. Not exactly the perfect start for a day.

Sighing deeply, he turned towards the other side of the huge bed, his hand fumbling – and only hitting a cool mattress. As his eyes opened to discover that his boyfriend's side of the bed was empty, he finally remembered. The memories brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

Last night he and Sasuke had been fighting – again. It seemed three fights per week was a requirement in their relationship, which was expected with their temper. This time the topic had been moving. They were currently living in the house of Sasuke's late parents, and he wanted to move out before all the memories would become too much to his boyfriend – Sasuke didn't want to leave. In the end he'd sent the raven to sleep on the couch – not for the first time, either.

Groaning, he rubbed his face with both hands, wondering sullenly how the day would unfold. Sasuke was always bitchy after sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, and he was in a bad mood because of their fight.

He loved his boyfriend beyond all reason and with every little piece of his soul, of course. But that didn't stop him from wanting to strangle the unhealthily stubborn Uchiha sometimes.

Just then his ears caught some loud sounds coming from the depths of the house, followed by some apparently heated words he couldn't comprehend. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought a war of some sort had started out in their house. Somehow, however, he had a feeling that this case was something much less severe.

He almost managed to drift back into his sweet dreams before the noises got even louder, and it sounded like something had been broken. Although it was pretty much the last thing he wanted to do, he pushed himself out of the bed with something between a groan and a yawn.

Whatever the hell Sasuke was doing, it sounded like he'd have to hurry if he wanted to save the apartment.

He followed the easily traceable sounds to the doorway of their tiny kitchen. What he found made all his irritation fly away from the route of shock and something close to amusement.

In the room Sasuke – who'd never known how to cook even to save his life – was all but desperately attempting to prepare what looked a lot like a breakfast. What was on the frying pan, however, looked more like the charred remnants of a road kill.

Unable to hold himself back, and not managing to look or sound angry anymore, he took one step forward. "What… are you doing?"

A loud groan was his first immediate response. "What does it look like?" There was an utterly heart melting frown and a nearly childish look of displeasure on Sasuke's pale face. "I'm trying to cook, but these damn things won't work for me."

And all of a sudden he understood.

Was Sasuke… actually trying to apologize in his own way?

That nearly shocked thought became cut by the Uchiha's hiss of pain, which was rapidly followed by a list of cusses.

At that moment he decided that he'd seen well enough. Fighting with his all to hold back a laugh, he walked up to the raven. "Give that frying pan to me before you'll hurt yourself, will you? I'll see what I can save."

Quite grumpily Sasuke did as ordered, and observed with somewhat moody eyes as he continued the process of working.

For several long seconds it was utterly silent, until the Uchiha muttered barely audibly. "This damn kitchen hates me", the raven proclaimed, dark eyes still on the frying pan. "Maybe we should think about that moving thing, after all."

At that moment he couldn't hold himself back any longer. The open surprise the Uchiha didn't manage to hide was adorable on Sasuke's face when he gave the raven's cheek a quick, tender peck. It took a blink or two before the other managed to speak. "What was that for?"

Unable and unwilling to hide his smile, he refocused on cooking. "Give me a couple of eggs, will you? It looks like we'll have to do with a omelette."

For once obeying without a protest, Sasuke walked up to their refrigerator and returned with two eggs. He allowed his hand to caress the Uchiha's while taking the offering. Without saying a word Sasuke wrapped a pair of surprisingly tender arms around him while he went back to cooking. With a tiny, barely visible smile he leaned closer to the raven's warmth.

During those quiet moments of early morning their touches said a lot more than their pride would've ever allowed them to speak out.

As from that moment it became clear that Sasuke wouldn't be sleeping on the couch anymore – or well, at least for a while.

And Naruto decided that perhaps mornings weren't so bad, after all.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: So… How was it – good, decent, bad, deletable?

I've gotta go, but **PLEASE**, leave a note before you do the same – I'd really like to know what you think, and I'm willing to share my slice of Sasuke's birthday cake with ya. (wink, wink)

Thank you so much for reading!

Take care!


End file.
